A heat transfer plate arranged in contact with or adjacently to an object to be heat-exchanged, heated, or cooled is formed by inserting a heat medium pipe for circulating a heat medium such as a high temperature liquid, cooling water, and the like through a base member which is a main body of the transfer plate. A conventional heat transfer plate and a method of manufacturing the transfer plate are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2004-314115 and 2007-24457.
FIGS. 24A and 24B are drawings showing a heat transfer plate relating to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-314115; FIG. 24A is a perspective view; and FIG. 24B is a side view. A conventional heat transfer plate 100 comprises a rectangular lid groove 106 in section view and open to an obverse of a base member 102, the base member 102 having a concave groove 108 open to a bottom face of the lid groove 106, a heat medium pipe 116 inserted in the concave groove 108, and a lid plate 110 fitted in the lid groove 106; and plasticized regions W1 and W2 are formed by friction stirring joining being applied along respective butt faces between both side walls 105, 105 in the lid groove 106 and both sides 113, 114 of the lid plate 110.
FIG. 25 is a side view showing a method of manufacturing a heat transfer plate relating to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-24457. The heat transfer plate relating to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-24457 is configured so as to insert an expandable and contractible tube 122 (heat medium pipe) in a groove 121 formed in a base member 130, to push the tube 122 in the groove 121 by a heat conductive plate 123, to deform the tube 122, and to closely contact it with the groove 121. Furthermore, the base member 130 and the heat conductive plate 123 are adhered through an adhesive.